


Broadway Bucky

by askstevebuckyfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Broadway, Broadway Bucky is a play on Broadway Baby, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is a performer at a singing-waiter diner, Bucky just wants to perform in musicals, Crushes, Dancing and Singing, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Musical References, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Seriously Steve cannot stand musicals, Slow Build, Snarky Steve Rogers, Steve hates musicals, Which I'm pretty sure Bucky won't be singing in this fic, waiter bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askstevebuckyfics/pseuds/askstevebuckyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers can't stand musicals or any cheesy Broadway music. He hates diners with singing waiters, thinks they are rowdy tourist traps and not somewhere he would like to spend his Friday night.<br/>Until one particular waiter gets up to perform a number.</p><p>The music was still cheesy as hell, but at least the waiter is attractive.<br/>And a good singer.<br/>And charismatic.<br/>Honestly, Steve is so screwed.</p><p>A singing waiter AU that nobody asked for. Steve develops a huge crush on Bucky, a confident waiter who dreams of being on Broadway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be several chapters long and is pretty much an excuse to geek out over musical songs.
> 
> Steve is critical of musicals, cafes with singing waiters, and pretty much all things cheesy. These do not reflect my views. When I was in New York, I went to a famous diner like this and my experience there were wonderful. It was so enjoyable! There will be tons of musical songs referenced and I will make sure to list them all after the fic ends, if anyone wants to check them out!
> 
> Also, I have also put ableism as a tag just to warn people in case it is triggering, and I figured I'd explain.  
> (Minor spoiler) In later chapters, Steve overhears Bucky and his manager talking about a failed audition and his manager says some awful things about Bucky's arm and how it's stopping him from getting parts.

The first time Steve visited the Starlight Diner, he had not been expecting to like it as much as he did. His friends dragged him along, saying it was an entertaining place to eat dinner. Steve had grumbled that it was a mid-town Manhattan tourist trap. It was designed for visitors who couldn’t afford expensive Broadway tickets and singers who couldn’t afford Julliard, in Steve’s opinion. It was nice that people who hadn’t succeeded in getting into Broadway had a place to showcase their ‘talent’, he supposed, but he didn’t want to spend his Friday night there. Steve hated musicals, always had. He blamed the fact he was forced to play Rolf in the Sound of Music in High School. Steve wasn't quite over that one.

“Look at all the tourists,” Steve said, as they slid into their booth. Sam was sitting beside him, arm slung over the back of the chair. Clint and Natasha were sitting opposite, looking smug because they had finally managed to drag Steve here.

"So what?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"We're real New Yorkers. Real New Yorkers don't go to tourist traps."

"I'm from D.C," Sam reminded him.

"Iowa," Clint added.

Natasha just muttered something in Russian.

Steve glared at them, "Fine, I'm a real New Yorker and this place is just...dorky." There was no other word for it. 

“You know, there’s plenty of attractive singers here. Maybe you’ll get serenaded,” Clint mocked him.

“Oh god no, I don’t want my ears to start bleeding.”

“Stop judging the singers before hearing them. Places like this are brimming with talent. God knows, I’ve paid my dues. I used to have to Lindy-Hop at a diner before getting a place in my ballet company,” Natasha said, telling Steve off for the third time that evening. 

“Yes and I used to laugh at you too,” Steve replied dryly.

She flipped him off and Steve rolled his eyes, wincing as he heard the opening of Grease Lightening.

“Oh god no.”

Three different guys started dancing around the diner, while two more climbed up onto the table. Steve didn’t look impressed in the slightest. Even Natasha looked pained, especially when Clint and Sam started dancing along, doing the famous arm movements.

“Anyone would think that you're drunk,” Steve commented, looking around the diner, ashamed that so many people seemed entertained by this. This was not Manhattan’s finest.

“Hi, guys, my name is Bucky, I’ll be your server tonight. Do you guys want to order some drinks?” 

Steve stopped watching the performance and looked up to see a guy standing in front of them, pen and notebook in hand. The guy was very attractive, but he was also wearing the tacky red diner shirt, and a shiny silver jacket on top of it. ‘Bucky’ seemed to be sporting the one-shiny-glove Michael Jackson look too. And honestly, Steve doubted that Bucky was his real name. It sounded like a tacky 50s name that would blend in well with the theme of the joint. No matter how nice this man’s cheekbones were, or how perfectly messy his hair was, it didn’t negate the awfulness that was working in this diner.

“Shoo, we were watching the performance,” Clint said, grinning at the waiter, waving him away.

“My apologies, gorgeous, I’ll dedicate a song to you tonight then.”

“Please don’t,” Steve said quickly, not wanting attention to be on their table.

“Jealous? I’ll be performing a lot, I have time to dedicate a song to all of you,” Bucky winked at Steve. Steve’s cheeks heated up and he ducked his head. Well, maybe this Bucky was still a little attractive.

“Actually I should get up and sing now, I’ll get Sharon over to take your drinks,” He waved a pretty waitress over to the table and she instantly started taking their drink order, while Bucky sauntered away.

Steve buried his head in his hands as Bucky climbed up onto an empty table, a few seats down from their booth. 

“This song is dedicated to that table right over there…I just want to say welcome. Or…Willkommen,” Bucky smirked, and then the opening notes of a song Steve was unfamiliar with started playing over the speakers.

“Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremde, etranger, stranger. Gluklich zu sehen, Je suis enchante, Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay…”

Steve wasn’t even sure whether Bucky’s dancing was appropriate for the family-friendly diner. He was running his hands over his chest and singing into the microphone, giving the audience sultry looks. It wasn’t bad. Still a stupid musical theatre song, but at least their waiter could sing. 

“Willkommen from Cabaret,” Clint stage whispered.

“How do you know so much about musicals? I know it’s not Natasha’s influence,” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clint just shrugged, “I just like ‘em.”

Steve lost focus when he saw that Bucky was sliding off his shiny jacket, and he saw a glint of silver. His cheeks burned when he realized that Bucky was not wearing a glove, and that his hand was made of metal. Steve just thanked god that he never made some sarcastic comment about it out loud. It wasn’t his fault the diner was dark though. Anyone could have made that mistake surely.

Suddenly some of the waitresses surrounded Bucky and joined in singing, acting as chorus members. Bucky flirted with them and danced with them, looking like he was having the time of his life. Steve couldn’t help but smile, despite himself. The place was tacky, but it did make people happy, and clearly Bucky didn’t think he had hit rock bottom, performing in a place like this. The music was still cheesy as hell, but at least the waiter is attractive. And a good singer. And charismatic. Honestly, Steve felt so screwed.

By the time they had received their drinks, Bucky’s performance was finished, and the waiter was returning to their table, pad back in hand again. 

“Enjoy? I even put a smile on Blondie’s face. Maybe I should sing some Blondie, actually, it isn’t all musical theater in here and I do love Atomic,” Bucky grinned at the table, his chest rising and falling noticeably after dancing around. 

“Just as long as you don’t serenade us, he’s embarrassed to be here,” Natasha said, innocently sipping her beer.

“I’ll go easy on you. I don’t like to embarrass tables more than once in a night, gotta earn my tip,” He winked at the table. They all ordered food, Steve keeping his eyes fixed on the table as he asked for his burger, feeling bad for being snarky about the joint. 

The rest of the night, Steve found that he kept looking up whenever he heard the music start and getting disappointed when it wasn’t their waiter performing. 

Eventually, he heard Bucky introduce himself into his mic again.

“I’m Bucky, and, well, this next song is sang by a character I would love to play. Sadly the show hasn’t been on Broadway in a couple of years, but I begged my manager to let me perform this one. This is “I’m Alive” from Next to Normal.”

The opening notes started to play and Steve found himself tapping his foot along already.

“I am what you want me to be, and I'm your worst fear you'll find it in me. Come closer...come closer...”

Steve leaned forward in his chair, intrigued by this song. It didn’t seem like a typical cheesy Broadway song, and as it progressed, Steve began to understand why Bucky had to beg his boss to let him sing it. The lyrics were pretty dark. Steve pulled out his phone and created a note that said ‘I’m Alive, Next to Normal.’ He paused, then wrote ‘Willkommen, Cabaret,’ deciding that he should give both musicals a chance. Bucky seemed cool, for a singing waiter, and he clearly liked to take risks, so he probably had good taste.

After the song ended, Sam clapped Steve’s shoulder, “Looks like we’ve got the makings of a Broadway fan here.”

“Not on your life.”

Steve kept his gaze fixed on Bucky for a few moments, watching as the waiter went to fetch drinks for a table.

"No, Sam, it's the makings of a Bucky fan here," Natasha said smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put up chapter 2 a day earlier than I intended, because I've forgotten how much fun posting fanfiction is! This chapter is longer than the last one!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Ableism. This is the chapter that I figured I should put a tw for. I don't want anyone to be triggered by anything I've written. If you are concerned, check the end notes for spoilers! 
> 
> Follow me (and the other ask-stevebucky mod) on tumblr at ask-stevebucky.tumblr.com! Feel free to geek out with both of us over musicals.

Two weeks after his first visit to the diner, Steve returned hesitant and alone. It was a Tuesday afternoon, so he hoped the place wouldn’t be too busy. When he walked in, he saw that it was less crowded than last time, but not empty.

“Let me get you seated, is over by the window okay?” the waiter, who was definitely not Bucky, asked him.

“Here is great. Thanks.”

This time he huddled by himself at a table, ordering a coffee and a side of fries. He pulled out his sketchbook, and started to draw the street outside. The view was good, and it gave him something to occupy himself with, as tried to push past his discomfort of eating alone.  He knew that it wasn’t often that you saw people sitting alone at this diner. It was a family environment, and big groups of people often came to watch the waiters perform their numbers. Of course people went on dates to the diner, or came with more intimate groups, but on the whole the atmosphere was jovial. It was not a place for artists to sit and draw. Steve scanned the bar and sighed in relief when he spotted Bucky placing food down for a table full of tourists. He saw Bucky flash them a grin and pull a microphone out of his belt.

“My turn! If you just arrived, hi I’m Bucky,” Bucky proclaimed into the microphone, as the opening of a familiar song began to play.

“Oh what a night, late December back in ‘63,” Bucky began to sing.

Once again, Steve was mesmerized as Bucky sang his song, commanding the attention of the room easily.

Bucky paused to get down on one knee in front of a group of ladies and took one woman’s hand, “Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room and I…as I recall it ended much too soon…Oh what a night!”

It was incredible how charming the other was when he was singing. The old lady looked flustered, and Steve found himself blushing as well when Bucky spotted him and threw a wink his way. Bucky had a certain cockiness about him, and danced around the diner like he owned the place.

Before Steve knew it, the song was coming to a close and Bucky appeared right in front of him. “Hi again, back so soon?”

“Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons?” Steve blurted.

“Yup, Jersey Boys. Jukebox musical.”

“Oh, of course, another musical.”

“Well, you get what you pay for in here. Unless you have any requests? I can sing a song especially for you, Blondie”

Steve paused and thought for a minute, his cheeks growing pink. He only knew three musicals properly, Next to Normal, Cabaret, and The Sound of Music. He had listened to the Cabaret soundtrack when painting a commission a few nights ago, and found he didn’t really like it, but he loved Next to Normal. He listened to three songs from it, before downloading the entire soundtrack to his phone. It was so dark and heart-breaking, and yet witty as hell. However it would be an odd one to request. The Sound of Music was still completely out. Nothing traumatized him more than that High School performance. So he eventually shook his head.

“No requests.”

“So you don’t want me to sing to you?”

“Spare me. Please.”

“Not even a pop song?”

“God no.”

“Oh alright, promise I won’t then. Nice to see ya, gotta get back to work,” Bucky said, giving him a smile and a quick salute, before heading to take a table’s order.

A different waiter started singing every few minutes in this joint, in a desperate bid to keep the customers all entertained, but Steve found himself growing bored. It didn’t take him long before he started sketching Bucky lazily. It was not a perfect picture and Steve barely put any effort into it, but it at least it gave him an excuse to sneak a glance at Bucky every few minutes.

Steve had almost finished sketching a third picture of Bucky when he noticed the other sitting on the bar nearby, ready to tackle another number.

“They call you Lady Luck…” Bucky began to croon and Steve smiled. That song was from one of his mother’s favorite films, Guys and Dolls. He used to hate it whenever she put the video on, but now she was gone, Steve couldn’t help but smile at his fond memories of her singing along to the soundtrack. He forgot that musical even existed actually.

Soon Bucky was dancing around the tables, once again, as he sang “Luck be a lady tonight, luck be a lady tonight, luck if you’ve been a lady to begin with, luck be a lady tonight!”

As good as Bucky sounded, and as fond as his memories were, Steve still wasn’t the biggest fan of the song. Watching the attractive man dance around with a smirk on his face was enough to make it bearable though, but Steve still couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when the music ended. He decided he may as well request a song from Next to Normal.   

Bucky disappeared for a few moments, but then appeared again, carrying a backpack. He made his way over to Steve’s table and Steve quickly shut his sketch book, afraid of being caught sketching.

“Hey, I actually do have a song request if you’re still taking them,” Steve piped up. It seemed every time Bucky came over to his table on both visits to the diner, he always had something quick and witty to say, so it was funny to see the look of surprise on his face that Steve actually had something to request.

“Uh, well, my shift just ended actually, was coming over to…uh say bye I guess,” Bucky smiled, shrugging his shoulders, “…to my new favorite customer.”

“I’m your favorite customer?” Steve asked, surprised.

“Unfortunately, it’s just typical that my favorite customer isn’t even a musical theater fan,” Bucky said, teasing him.

“I like musicals!” Steve lied.

“Yeah? Then why do you look pained whenever someone sings a cheesy number?”

“Every song is cheesy,” Steve reminded him.

“That’s true. You hate it all.”

“You caught me.”

“So what the hell were you going to request anyway?”

“’A Light in the Dark’ from Next to Normal?” Steve tried.

Bucky looked confused, yet somehow still impressed, “That’s a great song. Didn’t think you’d know it.”

“I liked hearing you sing ‘I’m Alive.’ I figured I should check out the rest of the musical,” Steve said, looking sheepish.

“After hearing me sing? If I ever audition for that musical, I’ll be sure to tell them that I managed to get a musical hater to like one show,” He winked.

“As if you’d need that. You’re very talented, bet you could get any part,” Steve replied, his voice bright.

Bucky made a face, then looked down at his watch, “Look, I’ve gotta go. Hopefully see you again in here sometime?” He said quickly.

Steve found himself nodding and he slowly began to realize he would be spending a lot of time in this stupid tourist trap.

“See ya Blondie,” Bucky waved, and hurried out of the diner.

“Bye, Bucky.”

After a few minutes of staring at the door, Steve flagged down a waitress and paid his bill. He felt like an idiot for not introducing himself properly. Next time Steve came to this awful diner, he promised himself he would. Because, of course there would be a next time.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Steve saw Bucky outside of the diner was an accidental, fleeting, run in. Steve had been waiting in line for his coffee and someone cut in front. It was horribly early in the morning, and Steve did not have time or patience for rude New Yorkers.

“Excuse me! Wait your turn!” Steve called, while the other ordered a coffee.

“I’m late for an audition, need some coffee to wake up,” the man turned around and Steve’s anger faded when he saw that it was Bucky.

Bucky had an apologetic smile on his face, but it grew quickly into a grin when their eyes met. Steve was struck by how good the other looked. Gone were the horrific neon shirts and shiny silver jackets. He was wearing a nice shirt, with the collar unbuttoned, and had paired it with expensive looking pants.

“Oh hey, Blondie! Haven’t seen you in a while!”

It had been a couple of weeks since Steve had visited the diner alone. He had wanted to go back, but frankly, he had been overexposed to showtunes and needed a break, no matter how cute the waiter was.

“Your diner isn’t one of my regular places. So…audition?”

“Yeah, sometimes us singing waiters get real life auditions. It happens. Off-Broadway production of West Side Story. Going for Tony,” Bucky said.

“Well, uh, good luck,” Steve replied, though Bucky really didn’t need it. He didn’t seem nervous about the audition, but that was understandable. Steve had heard Bucky sing several times now and it was clear the other was very talented. “Or…uh, break a leg? That’s what you theater folk say, right?”

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Thanks, but I’ve got to go,” He handed a bill to the barista. “This should be enough to cover my coffee and my friend’s, keep the rest! Bye Blondie!”

Bucky grabbed his coffee and darted out of the café, throwing Steve one last grin before the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time they met outside Bucky's work was a week later in the same coffee shop. Steve had started hanging around the place, figuring that its close proximity to the diner, and the fact he saw Bucky there recently, were both indicators that it was a regular haunt of Bucky’s. When Steve walked in, he caught a glimpse of metal and smirked, knowing he was right. Bucky was facing away from Steve, his attention completely focused on an older blond man.

Steve went up to the counter and ordered a coffee and cake, then hurried over to a table close to Bucky’s. He didn’t want to interrupt, but if the blond man left, Steve would definitely stop and say hello, maybe tell him his name. He sat down and pulled out his sketchbook, something he never left the house without, and began to alternate between drawing and sipping his coffee.

Their talking started to get louder though and Steve couldn’t help but listen into the conversation.

“Look, just tell me their notes, why they said no!” Bucky said, sounding frustrated.

“You don’t wanna know kid,” the guy, Bucky’s agent, Steve quickly deduced, sounded equally as frustrated.

“I know I nailed that audition. I know I’m the perfect Tony.”

“Your arm.”

Bucky was silent for a few moments, then suddenly swore loudly, “Fuck!”

His voice was loud enough to catch the attention of people in the diner, and the blond guy shushed him, looking embarrassed.

“Language! You knew when you got into the business that your arm might be a problem. I warned you that you would get more doors slammed in your face than normal.”

“Broadway is getting more inclusive. Look at Deaf West’s Spring Awakening!”

“That’s anomaly, and the use of ASL looks artistic, unlike your clunky arm.”

“I’m talented. You know I’m fucking talented. People should look past my physical features.”

“Nobody wants to see a Tony with a huge metal arm. Fuck it, most parts are out for you. The world just isn’t ready for a cyborg Jean Valjean.”

Steve winced. The conversation sounded absolutely horrible and he just wanted to... hug Bucky, really. It sounded like he really needed it. 

“Look I know you’re talented, kid, it’s why I took you on despite the fact your arm makes you a hard sell. There’ll be a handful of parts out there that you can play,” the manager continued.

“Like what? Boq from Wicked?” Bucky said sarcastically.

“Nah, they were looking for a replacement Boq a while ago. I told them about you but they said your arm would be too much foreshadowing.”

“I always preferred Fiyero anyway, I’d make a good one.”

“Your voice is perfect, you can dance beautifully, but you’re not an easy sell. Look, I gotta go, but I’ll keep you updated the next time a suitable part comes along.”

“Alexander!”

The manager, Alexander, got up, gave him a hard look, and then left without another word.

Steve watched as Bucky buried his head in his hands. After a moment of debating, he stood up and walked over to Bucky, hesitantly placing his hand on the other’s shoulder.

Bucky jumped beneath him and looked up, “What- oh, hi,” He said dully.

“Look, I couldn’t help but overhear-"

"Overhear?" Bucky looked confused.

"That...Alexander guy...he was being harsh."

“You’ve been listening in?” Bucky demanded. Steve instantly removed his hand from his shoulder.

“No, I mean, not intentionally, but I-“

“Wanted to come over and laugh at the freak with the metal arm?”

Steve had never seen this side of Bucky before. So far, he had been all smiles and flirty words, completely charming, not bitter and angry.

“Of course not! I’m just sorry he was an asshole to you and you didn’t get the part,” Steve said awkwardly.

“Yeah, well, that’s life.”

“It shouldn’t be. I don’t know much about Broadway, but I know it’s for everyone, right? Even guys with metal arms.”

“Apparently not. I’ll never play a leading man, not even in smaller productions apparently,” Bucky said, looking less angry, but still very sad.

“You will. I bet a great part will come along one day and you’ll fit it perfectly.”

Bucky stood up and shook his head, “Dunno about that. Look, I’ve got to go. Go back to whatever it was you were doing,” He said, then pushed past Steve, leaving him standing behind, confused and worried. Once again, Bucky had ran out after Steve had reassured him about his chances of getting a good part.

And once again, Steve still hadn’t told him his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ableist content: Bucky does not get a part because of his prosthetic arm. His manager, Alexander Pierce, also says some uncomfortable, cruel things about the fact Bucky isn't likely to get many parts because of his arm.
> 
> Apart from that, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm having so much fun choosing songs for Bucky to sing.
> 
> Remember to follow ask-stevebucky on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr at "ask-stevebucky" and feel free to ask us questions!


End file.
